And A Happy New Year: Follow up to A Heavy Snow
by LaneWolf
Summary: Someone is less than thrilled with L/L's new relationship. Will a potetial tragedy change her protests? Picks up where "A Heavy Snow" left off. Sorry it took so long...Linux didn't like th e format I had it in.


And A Happy New Year (Follow up to A Heavy Snow) 

~*1*~

Christmas in Stars Hollow had always been warm and uncomplicated. Lorelai Gilmore shrugged her shoulders as she entered Luke's on Christmas Eve. What she found was comforting in its familiarity, but unsettling due to recent events. She smiled as Jess grabbed a mug of coffee and brought it to her table. "Hi."

"Hi." He nodded. "Rory on her way?"

"Nope." Lorelai took her first sip of that heaven in a mug and sighed. "She's out sh—" Lorelai stopped sensing a change in the room. A slight thickening of the air, and of her pulse. "Shopping for Christmas."

"Last minute huh?"

"What can I say she thrives under the pressure of a deadline." Lorelai smiled as Jess quirked his lips to one side in a lopsided smirk. "I'm willing to let it go on because I know I'll get something out of it." She cut her eyes up to Jess'. "I bet you will too."

"Probably." Jess smiled.

"Hey." Luke said quickly whisking the coffeepot away to refill mugs at other tables. Lorelai slumped her shoulders in relief. He was just as uncomfortable as she. The knot in her stomach slowly untangled and the food Jess was placing in front of her seemed much more appetizing. Lorelai glanced up and watched Luke slide behind the curtain leading upstairs. Rising quickly, quietly she followed him up the stairs, and opened the front door to his apartment without thinking twice. "Hey." She said prompting him to whirl around. 

"Lorelai." He said surprised as she had intended him to be. She walked toward him. 

"You tried to sneak off before I could say hello." Or anything else for that matter she thought. She got closer.

"Yeah, I—I'm not—"

"Good at this morning after stuff?" She smiled and took that last step into his arms, and her heart plummeted to her feet and bounced right back into place. "Me either."

"I just don't want everyone in town getting a say about us."

"Who said we have to tell them?" Lorelai smiled up at him.

"Thank God." He said bending down to kiss her nose. "That's exactly what I was thinking." He laid his cheek on her hair. "It's just that people around here see one kiss and start planning the wedding."

Lorelai pulled away a little and put on a shocked face. "You mean you don't want to marry me?"

"Lor—I—your joking." He realized and squeezed her a little tighter.

"Okay, then. So this is just between us." Her brow creased for a moment.

"For now." He said running a finger under her chin. "You can tell Rory if you need to."

"Mmm. Thanks for understanding, but not for a little while yet." She said tipping her head back. "I'm not ready to share." She said just as his lips touched hers.

"All right." Luke said when he let her go. "Now, get to work before Sookie asks you a million questions about why you're late." Lorelai playfully stamped her foot, but smiled and walked out. After a minute, Luke sat down and dragged down five or six deep breaths. Then he made his way downstairs to continue the rest of his day.~

*2*~

Down the street Rory and Lane were scouring the bookstore. "Why are we looking for this one particular book again?"

"It's the only classic I've ever gotten Mom to read…and like."

"Ah. It's coming back to me now, We're Christmas shopping."

"Uh-huh." Rory nodded. "Have you even started?"

"Oh, I go Mama a Bible cover as her old is coming apart at the seams."

"And Papa Kim?" 

"Contra ban."

"What type of forbidden goodies have you?"

"Thirty days of Luke's cheeseburgers, and Cherry Coke."

"Wow." Rory pretended to scrutinize the cover of a murder mystery. "And Dave?" She asked offhand.

"Well I made him this great CD, and I found a really rare Clash concert poster—"

Lane stopped. "Hey how did you know I'd gotten him anything."

"Experience."

"I went _way _overboard my first Christmas with Dean. I'm doing the same thing with Jess." Rory smiled. It didn't hurt to talk about Dean anymore, and integrating Jess into her life seemed to be going pretty well. "When will that poster be arriving on my doorstep?"

"Any day now." Lane responded. "Where'd you find it?" 

"E-bay. We have DSL in the school library. The only problem was that it couldn't be here before Christmas." Lane shrugged. "When he sees it I don't think he'll care."

"Ah. Rory said, and raised her arms in triumph. "_Jane Eyre_!" 

"Thank God." Lane said staring at the small leather bound book in Rory's grip. "Can we get outta here now." 

"Let me pay." 

"So Dave and I have a plan for the whole gift exchange thing." 

"Does it involve me as an alibi?"

"Of course. And I'm going to be having a Christmas Eve dinner with my best friend where _we _will exchange _our_ gifts." Lane said holding out a small box. 

"Oh! I didn't know to bring yours. Tell Dave to bring you by the house tonight and I'll hand it over." Rory said tearing the bright paper off the little cube. Inside the box among all the tissue paper was a small silver square. On the back it said "All the best, always, Lane." Rory turned it over to find a small rendition of a painting. A young athlete in green, running away, the number eight on his back. Confused Rory looked up at Lane. 

"The painting's title is _Jess_."

"Lane!" Rory cried knowing that seeing Dean at school and around town hadn't been easy for her either. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. But now that you two have my blessing you have to let me in all the gory details." Lane stopped and bent down to tie her shoe. "How's your mom handling this?"

"Better than Luke. He's totally freaked by the whole thing. He's hardly said two words to me since Thanksgiving."

~*3*~

"Aren't we the punctual one today?" Michel's nasal voice reached Lorelai as she sailed into the inn, late as usual. "Sookie needs you in the kitchen, and the phone has been ringing for ten minutes."

"You didn't answer it?"

"Not my job."

"Michel." Lorelai ground out as the phone began ringing again. "Independence Inn, this is Lorelai." She glared at Michel as he shrugged and walked across the lobby.

"Lorelai?" She heard her name and hung her head.

"Yes, hello, Mother."

"What in the world is going on there? I've been trying to get through for ten minutes."

"We're having—uh technical difficulties." Lorelai sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "What can I help you with, Mom?"

"I wanted to call and invite you to the Holiday party your father and I are hosting at the house."

"Okay, Rory and I will be there." Lorelai dug her calendar out to write down the barrage of information she knew was coming.

"Well, I'm glad you're so agreeable, it's December 30 at 6 p.m. But Lorelai?"

"Yeah, we'll be there, and on time."

"No, Lorelai, this is an adult party. I love to see Rory, but well, your father and I would like for you to come—alone."

"Alone?" Lorelai said suspicion saturating her tone. 

"Yes. Honestly, it'll be lots of dull adults, and I don't find it necessary to bore Rory senseless."

"Oh, but me I'm fair game."

"Enough, Lorelai. Will you come or not?" Emily Gilmore suddenly put on her stern voice and Lorelai ran a hand over her face.

"All right Mom, but I have to be back here early. The Inn is throwing the town's New Year's party this year." Lorelai grimaced.

"Fine."

"Bye." Lorelai shrugged and placed her head on the counter. What had she gotten herself into? She thought. Then the phone rang again. Lorelai groaned.

~*4*~

"I don't get why this dinner is a big deal." Dave said as he looked around for Mrs. Kim. Then he took Lane's hand.

"Because, most of my adolescent life Rory and Lorelai Gilmore have acted as a buffer between my mother and my social life."

"I thought your mother didn't like Lorelai."

"She doesn't. But she likes Rory. Actually, she thinks Rory is an angel of good behavior sent to keep me in line with the puritanical social and moral code she's set forth for me."

"Lane?"

"Yes." She snapped.

"Breathe." He said squeezing her hand. "I was just curious."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"They're good friends." She shrugged stopping as they reached the corner.

"OK." He smiled and turned her toward him so he could drop a quick kiss on her lips.

"Thank you."

"What?" he asked, slightly confused by the whole conversation.

"Never mind—" She shook her head. Rory was going to die laughing at her.

The dinner passed as quietly as any dinner in the Gilmore house can. Laughing and yelling are normal at the dinner table in such a house. Dave left the table knowing he had seen glimpses of Lane her mother had never seen, and had never wanted to see. He understood better as the evening passed that Rory and Lorelai were Lane's family more than the Kim's were, and he was glad for her—and he felt sorry for Mrs. Kim as he watched all the joy Rory and Lane radiated—he knew Mama Kim would never see it. 

~*5*~

Christmas flew by Star's Hollow in a loud, fussy buzz. The week after brought the winter bake sale for the high school and the calls from Taylor to the appointed members of the New Year's decorating committee—who had their work cut out for them this year. Twenty-four hours after Christmas, the green trees and decorative green and red ribbon was replaced with blue and silver stars stating "And A Happy New Year!" On the 27th Lorelai and Rory returned to their usual breakfast routine. Luke caught himself staring at Lorelai, and quickly turned his gaze elsewhere. Lorelai noticed and raised a curious brow, but Rory simply smiled brightly as Jess brought over steaming mugs of coffee.

"Thank you, sir."

"Formal this morning aren't we?" he grinned.

"It sounded good in my head." She shrugged.

The women drank their coffee and talked quietly about their plans for the day. Jess appeared from the back of the diner, and approached Rory. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Wanna help me with my Christmas shopping?" He asked and Rory looked to her mom.

"Go," Lorelai said. "Have fun…but not too much."

"All right." Rory answered Jess, then turned to her mother. "I'll see you tonight. Don't forget we have to buy your dress for Grandma's party."

"Ugh! Don't remind me." She screwed her face into a gruesome scowl and watched the teenaged couple walk away. A hand on her shoulder caught her by surprise. "Hi."

"Hey." She answered the voice she'd know anywhere.

"That," he nodded toward Jess and Rory who were standing at the corner, "Still worries you doesn't it?"

"Some." She looked at her watch. "I'm gonna have to get to work."

"Yeah, can I talk to you for a minute first?" He looked tense she thought following him to the counter.

"Sure." She said suddenly worried that he's changed his mind about her; about them. They slid behind the curtain and stood on the stairs.

He dragged down a breath and just said what he'd been thinking for two days. "I want to tell them."

"Who? What?" Lorelai squinted at him. "Ooh!" she thought a moment. "Why?"

"Honestly, two reasons. I hate lying to Rory and Jess—we'd kill then if they kept something like this from us." He watched, waiting as Lorelai nodded. "And—I want to be able to see you when I want. I don't like the sneaking around bit."

"Where's this coming from?" Lorelai asked remembering the conversation they'd had two days ago.

Luke reached into his hip pocket and pulled out a slim velvet box. "I wanted to give you this on Christmas," He stopped and put it in her hands. "But I couldn't think of a good reason to drop by your house—not one Rory or Jess would've bought anyway." He looked at her and smiled softly. "Open it." He leaned closer, "And stop worrying."

She ran her finger along the velvet top and pushed it open. Nestled inside was a sapphire and silver tennis bracelet. Lorelai caught a quick breath. "How?" She blinked, "Why?" and looked up at him. "When?"

"Gonna cover all the 'W's'? Or could you just say thanks?" Luke grinned at her still slack jaw.

"Thank you," she said as he took the bracelet and clasped it on her wrist. "It's beautiful."

"So are you." He squeezed her hand. "And you're going to be late."

"I don't care."

"Yeah you do. Go on, and think about telling Rory, just Rory and Jess for now. Because you've got a New Year's gift too." He said pulling the sleeve of her sweater securely over the bracelet.

"All right she said rising to her toes and kissing him lightly. "I'll think about it."

~*6*~

"What do you mean there's no way the foliage will be here?" Michel droned into the phone early one the morning December 30. "Mmm. All right then." He hung up and turned to Lorelai. Anne's mother at the florist fell and broke her hip this morning. Anne will not be here with our greenery pieces." He shrugged when Lorelai started to speak. "She suggests you call another florist."

"Is she insane?" Lorelai wondered aloud. "I could call a thousand other florists and none of them would be able to have an order that large ready by tonight." Suddenly she had an idea; she picked up the phone. "Hey. Yeah. I need a favor." She waited through the obligatory grumbling. "Just bring all the plants on Sookie's back porch with you and grab Miss Patty—and Babbette." Again Lorelai paused waiting for the string of questions. "Just tell them it's about the New Year's Party." She smiled as Rory groaned on the other end of the line.

"Okay, that'll be taken care of in about three hours." She looked at her watch, and sighed as she picked up the phone to deal with the next crisis. 

And so the day passed, one problem or another until five that evening when she glanced at her watch and ran to change into a party dress for her mother's holiday party. In the pit of her stomach something churned. Her parents never left Rory out of anything. Lorelai was concerned about what they had done, what her mother had planned for tonight. Unraveling a section of her hair from the curling iron she sighed again. A couple of quick touch-ups, a dress check and she was out the door driving to Hartford. Arriving at the elder Gilmore's she smoothed her skirt and checked her lipstick before stepping out the Jeep. A new maid answered the door, took her coat and led her to the parlor where her father was talking quietly with several former business associates. From the back of the room she heard Emily. 

"Lorelai, so glad you could join us tonight." Emily smiled the plastic smile she always wore for company.

"Hi, Mother." Lorelai said allowing Emily to take her elbow. "There is something I'd like to discuss with you after dinner." 

"I knew this was coming." Lorelai sighed. "When do we eat?"

"In a few minutes." Emily answered stiffly after looking over her shoulder. 

"Fine but as soon as we talk I have to get back to Inn." Lorelai threw her keys and purse on the small table just inside the kitchen door. "We still have a lot of work to do for the—"

"That wretched party. I'm aware of it as you mention it every five minutes."

"I need to call Rory—to be sure she made it home. I'll join you in just a minute." Lorelai took a deep breath as she dialed the phone. She'd made a decision suddenly—but not lightly. 

"Hello." The rich tenor that answered the ringing calmed her nerves. 

"Hi." She was smiling. He could hear it in her voice, and it made him smile.

"Is Rory there with Lane?"

"She is." 

"Well, don't let on who you're talking to." 

"All right." Luke scowled for a moment.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've thought about it. And I'm not sure about letting everyone in the world know, but I want to tell Rory—and Jess." Lorelai dragged down a breath and waited through the long silence on the other end of the line.

"When?"

"What?" she'd expected something else.

"See I could ask if you were sure, or I could try to talk you out of it. Your answer to the question: 'When should we tell them?' answers all my questions, settles all my doubts."

"Tomorrow. Before the New Year's Party." Lorelai stopped and played with the sparkling saphires and silver clasped at her wrist. "How about over breakfast?"

"I'll bring the pancakes." Luke answered a smile breaking across his face.

"I'll bring Rory and the news."

"Lorelai."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"No need, Danes. Thanks for being patient with me." She waited then she smiled. "I gotta go. Mom's holding dinner."

"You're at you mother's?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to wait."

"Okay. Bye then."

"G'night, Luke."

Dinner passed quickly with the hum of pleasant, polite conversation. After dessert and coffee the guests left quickly, and Lorelai waited on her mother. 

"Finally." Emily breathed as the last guest made it out the front door. 

"You needed to talk to me?"

"Yes. I need to know what's going on with you and Christopher."

"Nothing. Zero. Zilch. Zip. _Nad-_"

"Enough, Lorelai." Emily stalked across the parlor, more concerned than ever realizing that the change in Lorelai had nothing to do with Christopher. That left one man. "This isn't about Christopher anymore is it?"

"What's not about Christopher?"

"You've been a completely different person for weeks now." Emily huffed. "What has made you so damn chipper?"

"Can I repeat—what?" Lorelai looked at her mother confused.

"Lorelai, there is only one thing that has ever put you in this good a mood: a man. I assumed this time it was Christopher, but you say no. I know that Max is out of the picture," an almost hopeful look passed over Emily's face as she spoke Max's name, "so that leaves the coffee guy."

"Luke." Lorelai stated and left it there.

"He runs that little diner that you and Rory all but live at."

"He does." She answered.

"And how long have you been seeing him?"

"I haven't—"Lorelai stopped her denial mid-sentence. "Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Rory, we've made plans to tell her—"

"You'll do no such thing."

"What?"

"You are not to tell my granddaughter anything about your sordid affair with this man."

"Sordid?"

"If it wasn't why hide it?" Emily steamed on when Lorelai opened her mouth to speak. "I'm telling you now. If this _indiscretion_ continues your father and I will no longer feel it appropriate to fund Rory's instruction at Chilton."

Suddenly Lorelai was up and yelling. "You're saying that you'd take Chilton from Rory because of something _I've done?"_

"That's about the size of it." Emily stated calmly, plainly. "I don't see why we should pay to send Rory to an exclusive, prestigious school when she'll end up being the step daughter of a _diner_ manager."

"This is lower than I ever thought even you could go, Mother."

"I do what I think is best for Rory." She turned to leave the room but whirled back around. "And you, Lorelai."

"And You think Christopher is what's best for us?"

"Yes."

"Even if I'm in love with another man?" She asked the question with tears stinging her eyes and her heart slamming into her ribs.

"Love?" Emily looked shocked, but shook the thought away quickly. "Yes. Now you have some serious decisions to make." She turned away from her daughter. "I think you should make those decisions after some careful thought. But make them soon, Lorelai."

Lorelai stared for a moment then she started to walk out. " I think you know that decision is already made."

"For Rory's sake I hope not." Emily said coolly.

Lorelai stumbled into the kitchen, snatched up her purse and keys and ran from her mother's house.

In Star's Hollow, Rory fell asleep reading on the couch.

~*7*~

Bright blue flashing lights woke Lorelai. She blinked and tried to shake the cobwebs from her mind, but when she moved her neck screaming pain ran down her arms. Opening her eyes, she realized that her Jeep's back end was higher than the front, and the windshield was split by what looked like a tree branch. Soft crunching on the frozen grass told her that someone had found her. "Hey!" she called despite the burning pain it caused. The officer bent down to check on the driver of the car and called the ambulance on his radio. "Jerry. Get here quick. She's gonna need a doc soon." He sat down next to her window and reached a hand into her. Casually checking her pulse he asked her name, but as she started to answer, the black swam into her vision, and the dizziness took her over. Swallowing hard she blinked the dizziness away, but she couldn't force the enveloping darkness back. When she passed out Officer Garcia checked her pulse again, then ran to meet the ambulance that was topping the hill where the sun was extending rosy fingers into the sky.

  
  


~*8*~

"She wasn't at the house this morning." Rory scowled at Luke who was pacing nervously behind the counter at the diner. "I just assumed she got back late and had to get to the Inn early this morning." She looked over at Jess and shrugged. "You know they have the New Year's Party tonight."

"Why don't you call and see if she's there?" Jess suggested to Rory. Then he took his uncle by the elbow and cornered him. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing." Luke shrugged. "I just know Lorelai and her coffee habit."

Jess sighed. "I think this is about you and her, not her coffee habit."

Jess knew he was right as he watched the color drain from his uncle's face. "You know?"

"I suspected." Jess answered. _"Now_ I know." He finished.

"Rory—"

"doesn't know a thing." Jess told him. "And I'll assume since you're climbing the walls that Lorelai was supposed to meet you here so you two could talk to Rory."

"Yeah, we decided to tell you guys this morning." Jess softened hearing that he had been included in their plans.

"Now you're thinking what?"

"A million different scenarios—she changed her mind, she can't get here, she realized she doesn't want me—none of these are good for me." Luke glanced over to the phone where Rory had just gotten through to Sookie at the Inn. Luke grew even more anxious when Rory shook her head, and furrowed her brow. She hung up, and walked over to Luke and Jess.

"She's not there. Sookie said Mom left for Grandma's party last night, and had planned to go back to the Inn and work late, but she never made it back to the Inn." Rory's eyes suddenly became frantic. "Sookie thought maybe she'd left Grandma's too late."

"I'll go call them." Luke said putting a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's there. The party probably ran late, and she stayed there." He reassured her with a confident smile he didn't feel.

Picking up the phone he dialed the number Rory gave him. 

"Gilmore residence."

"Yeah, Hi. I need to speak with Lorelai Gilmore please."

"Just a moment please." Luke felt himself take in a deep breath as the maid left the phone. 

"Hello?" He heard a prim, trained voice answer.

"Hi, I need to speak with Lorelai."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Luke Danes in Stars Hollow."

"Yes, I know who _you _are."

"Why are you calling here for Lorelai? I'd have assumed she came to you after she ran out of here last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't where she is Mr. Danes. My daughter is grown woman. If you're that desperate to see her, call Rory or that chef woman at that Inn."

"We've tried the Inn, and we've talked to Sookie."

"We?"

"My nephew, Jess, Rory and I have been looking for Lorelai for the last hour." Luke finished looking down at his watch.

"Rory doesn't know where Lorelai is?"

"No, and honestly we're all getting concerned." Luke scrubbed a hand over his face. "Lorelai can be thoughtless and goofy but she's never just disappeared without telling Rory where she would be."

"No, that's not like her." Emily thought suddenly of Christopher, and wondered if Lorelai had called him. "I'll make some calls. Tell Rory to go home and wait for Lorelai to call. I'll call Rory's cell if I find anything."

"All right." Luke said quietly and placed the receiver on the phone cradle. He turned to Rory, and took her hand. "She's not there, she left last night." He saw the tears spring into her eyes and he hugged her tightly. "I know, but I can't let you fall apart right now. I'm going to go look for her. Your Grandma is making some calls, and I need you and Jess to go back to your house. That's the first place she'll call when she can."

"Luke." 

"I know, Rory." He patted her head, and gave her hand to Jess. "Jess, I need your phone."

"Upstairs, on my dresser."

Luke started toward his apartment. "I'll call if I find her. Take Rory home and wait with her. Call me if you get _any _news." Luke stopped in the kitchen long enough to tell Caesar that he was closing up for the rest of the day. Luke handed him a key and told him to be sure the place was locked.

As he left the diner there was a sick churning in his stomach.

~*9*~

Four hours after the police found Lorelai in her Jeep, her purse was found three yards off the highway where it had been thrown when the Jeep hit the tree. She'd been unconscious when the ambulance delivered her, and still had not regained consciousness. Finding the wallet in her purse was a break, because it meant they could call her family.

In Hartford Emily Gilmore was getting an earful from Christopher. "Emily, I'm engaged to Sherry. Why would you ask Lorelai to throw away a chance at happiness?"

"Because it's what is best for you, for Rory."

"And what about Lorelai?"

"She's just being selfish."

"No, Emily you're being selfish."

"Lorelai and I will never be together. I won't date, much less marry, a woman who's is in love with another man."

"Please, Christopher. She doesn't love that man; she can't."

"Why?"

"Because he's not—"

"Good enough for her?"

"Yes."

"Is anybody?" He asked suddenly understanding Emily's motivation. "Was I?"

"No." Emily's voice broke, "Christopher where is my daughter?"

""We'll find her, Emily." There was a rustle on the phone as Christopher put his coat on. "I'm on my way."

~*10*~

Luke drove his dirty, old pickup quickly along the road to Hartford. He'd back tracked from the Inn since that's where Rory thought she was going after the party. When he saw a small silver Volvo parked at the side of the road he swore. Pulling to a stop on the shoulder Luke got out of the car.

"Christopher, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Luke."

"Yeah."

"Heard anything?" Christopher asked.

"No."

"You?"

"I saw a two truck pulling a yellow Jeep off that tree down there, but I don't recognize Lorelai's plate number."

"I've seen it a hundred times, but I couldn't tell you what it is right now."

"So you've come this far from Star's Hollow?"

"Yeah." Luke said scrubbing a restless hand over his jaw. "I didn't find anything."

"This is the only thing I've seen coming from Emily's."

"Okay, so let's call and find out about that accident—" Luke stopped as Jess" phone began to beep shrilly at his waist. "Yeah?"

"She's hurt. Luke, She's in the hospital in Hartford—the, uh, um, the one just down from Grandma's. There was an accident, and she's not awake yet." 

"Rory, calm down." Luke said covering the receiver to relay the information to Christopher. "Tell Jess—"

"We're already in the car."

"Okay, I'll meet you there. Let me talk to Jess a minute." He listened to the phone being passed from her hand to his. "Jess, drive slowly and calmly. It'll take you about half an hour—if you're here earlier…"

"I know. I got it—really."

"All right put Rory back on." He waited again. "Rory listen, your Dad's here. We bumped into each other looking for your Mom." Luke explained then handed the phone to Christopher who talked quietly to his daughter and nodded to Luke to get into the Volvo. After a few minutes of soothing Rory, Christopher said good-bye and handed the phone back to Luke. 

"So," Christopher started. "You and Lorelai."

"What?" Luke said staring across the car.

"Well, see I've had a sneaking suspicion about you two for at least a year. I know it now."

"Can I repeat—what?" Luke asked flabbergasted that he and Lorelai had been so worried about telling people that they were dating it seemed like everyone already knew there was something going on.

"I saw the way you looked when Rory told you Lorelai was hurt." Christopher sighed. "I know that look, that feeling—from experience." Christopher took one hand off the wheel and rubbed at his left temple. "So you _do_ love her?"

"Well we've only—"

"Don't care. Just answer the question. I'm not gonna tell her what you say."

"Yeah. I love her." Luke answered plainly this time.

"Good. One more question."

"Well, I guess it can't be anymore personal and to the point than the last one." Luke grumbled.

"Do you love my daughter too?"

Luke's head snapped up, and that fierce, frantic papa-bear look emerged in his eyes. "Like she was—" he stopped thinking about which he was talking to. "My own." He finished when Christopher nodded.

"Good." Christopher said and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

~*11*~

Rory ran into the emergency room just barely holding herself together. Jess' hand on the small of her back was comforting, but seeing her dad sent all her emotions into overdrive, and when the tears came they were impossible to stop. Christopher took her to Lorelai's room and held her hand as they walked to her bedside. Jess walked to Luke and they stood shoulder to shoulder watching the women they loved suffer. Finally Jess broke the painful silence.

"Is she gonna be OK?"

"The doctors couldn't tell us anything. Immediate family only."

"She's pale."

"I ran into the ambulance driver while I was getting coffee." Luke wrung his fingers nervously, the jammed them in his pockets. "Apparently she was awake when the first State Trooper arrived on scene, but she was out again before the ambulance got there. The ambulance crew suspected she has a concussion, and the treated a large gash on her forearm."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

"Could be worse. She's lost a lot of blood—" Luke stopped and watched the doctor go into the room to talk with Rory. Envy rose up quickly and fiercely in him. He beat it back cautiously. Christopher, Rory's father, needed to be with her while she heard about Lorelai, but Luke needed to hear that she was going to be OK. For the first time in a very long time he was the one needing some reassurance. Rory opened the door, tears rolling down her face warring with the smile she beamed.

"She's going to be fine. She has a concussion, and a nasty cut that took like million stitches, and she broke her knee cap when the Jeep rammed the tree, but she'll be all right. They say she'll wake up soon. She was apparently awake for about five minutes in the ER, but she was freaking out so they drugged her. Is my Grandma here yet?"

"I saw her headed to the cafeteria." Luke answered.

"I need to talk to her." She said gathering her brow. 

"What's up?" Jess asked before Rory could walk away.

"My dad just told me how this all happened."

"How?" Luke and Jess asked simultaneously.

"Mom was upset. She shouldn't have been driving, but she was impatient to talk to me—and you two." Rory answered looking uncomfortably at the ground.

"It's all right everybody knows anyway." Luke rolled his eyes and threw up his hands.

"Grandma apparently figured it out, and was none to happy." Rory looked up at Luke. "So she told Mom—" Rory stopped her fury rendering her speechless. "She told Mom that she would stop paying my tuition if Mom continued her relationship with you."

"And Lorelai," Luke stopped.

"Ran out angry and upset, and drove her Jeep on an icy road into a tree." Rory finished and turned as she heard a shrill voice call her name.

"Rory Gilmore?" Sookie called again.

"Sookie! We're over here."

"Is she all right?" Sookie asked, panic edging into her voice.

"She's going to be fine." Rory looked to Jess with pleading eyes.

"Let me tell you." Jess said leading Sookie to the door of Lorelai's room.

Luke turned his eyes from his nephew and Sookie to Rory. "Don't." He said as Rory started toward the cafeteria. "She's in enough pain." He ran a hand down Rory's arm. "She'll punish herself more than you ever could."

"But it's her—" 

"Is telling her you know that going to help your mother?"

"No." Rory sighed and stepped into Luke's fatherly embrace.

"Then let it go, honey." Luke nodded at Jess who pat Sookie's arm then went to take Rory from his uncle. Luke walked over to Sookie. "So I guess you know too, huh?"

"Luke," Sookie said turning to him tears standing in her eyes. "I've known for years."

"Right." H shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. Turning to the window he frowned at Lorelai's still form. "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to her best friend." Sookie touch his hand, "And her daughter." He snapped his eyes to hers, shocked, but then he smiled. "So she knew all along?" 

"Honey that little girl knew anyone did."

"Smart kid." He smiled.

"The smartest." Sookie replied watching Jess hold and comfort Rory. It struck her that perhaps Rory was just what Jess needed to settle him some. She smiled, and maybe Rory needed Jess to keep her on her toes. She sighed as she turned back to Lorelai's window. "Luke, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I know you love her so don't deny it."

"Wouldn't have if you'd asked me."

"Are you going to marry her? —I know the whole 'I-don't-believe-in-the-institution' bit, but are you?"

Luke stared at Sookie. Speech seemed impossible.

"Because if that's not the plan then one day you'll break three or four hearts, so keep that in mind when you tell her how you feel. Her heart probably can't take much more abuse, and I know mine can't."

Luke didn't say anything. Instead he turned to Sookie and pulled a delicate silver chain from the neck of his shirt. From the chain dangled a ring. "Luke." Sookie whispered hoarse from the tears that choked her. "It's beautiful." She laughed. "It looks like an antique."

"It was my grandmother's, then my mother's." He looked at Lorelai. "My mother--she would show it to me when I was a kid and tell me I would give it to the mother of my children one day." His fear gave his voice a sharp edge. Sookie was crying openly now. "She'll have it regardless of how this—" he stopped not wanting to think about what he would do if Lorelai didn't wake up. "How this ends up." Sookie put a hand on his shoulder, then walked over to Rory. The quartet walked to the coffee area in the waiting room where they spent the next several hours laughing and crying at the memories they shared of Lorelai.

~*12*~

Lorelai felt like her head was stuck in a bucket and someone insisted on banging on it. She tried to open her eyes, but the light that seeped through the tiny crack sent pain coursing through her whole body. Determined to see why her arms and legs throbbed with pain she tried again, and was shocked to discover the white walls and sterile blankets. Then all the memories crashed over her—wave after wave. Luke. Rory. Her mother. Then she remembered the icy road and the flash of light that had blinded her. Then suddenly she could see the tree speeding toward her. She flinched as she remembered the impact of her jeep hitting the tree. That's where the memories stopped and the blackness covered everything. 

Rory looked over at her mother and saw Lorelai's lids twitch and barely open. She ran to the bed. "Mom?" She said steadily. Lorelai tried to hold her hand up to her daughter's. Rory took her mother's hand. "Mom. You're going to be fine. The doctor's say it was pretty serious at first, but it's going to be all right." Lorelai tried to smile but painful movements and more painful memories stopped her. She looked up at Rory. 

"Luke?" she whispered hoarsely.

"He's here. Actually he and Dad found you about the same time. Dad got there first, because you were closer to Grandma's and that's where he started from."

"Rory." Lorelai looked up at her worriedly. "I love you more than anything or anyone—" she flinched as she said it. "In this world." Lorelai looked down at her hands. "I've been keeping something from you though."

"Yeah, I know."

"Luke?"

"In the most round bout, circular, confusing way possible—but yeah."

"Sorry, baby, I—I just…" Tears swam into Lorelai's eyes.

"It's okay, Mom. I understand," Rory soothed, "But I want details later." She smiled.

"You said Luke's still here?"

"Yeah. Wanna talk to him?"

"Please."

Rory burst into the hall and threw herself at Luke and Jess. 

"What ?" The men asked in chorus.

"She's awake." Rory beamed at them. Luke was at the door in under a second. "She's awake and talking." Rory continued to beam at Jess who nodded and pulled her close. 

"I'm so glad." He said stroking her hair as the tears came fast and furious.

~*13*~

He didn't knock or ask to come in he just wrenched the door handle down and burst through the door. "Lorelai?" he asked quietly when he saw her pale and motionless on the bed. "Lor?"

"Luke?" She murmured.

"Yeah, it's me." He answered and sat next to the bed. After taking a breath to calm himself, he took her hand. "Lor, you scared the life outta me."

"Tell _me_ about it." Lorelai responded groggily.

"Jess, Christopher and Sookie have been here since we found you." He paused, "Jackson got here just after Sookie did and—"

"My mother?"

"Yeah, she's been here the whole time."

"Mmm. I'm sure."

"Lor," he said as his voice broke. He stopped unable to express his relief, his joy, and his love for her.

"Luke, We need to talk about some things."

"Not right now, Lor." He said leaning in to kiss her gently. "Sleep now, and worry about it later."

"All right, but I really have to talk to you, Luke." Lorelai said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

"Mmm." She nodded as she fell back into the comfortable darkness.

Outside Luke watched her fall asleep then turned to Jess and Rory. " Have to go run a very important—but short—errand." He took a deep breath and scratched at something on his chest. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He started to stalk away then turned back. "By the way, Rory?" He waited on her eyes to meet his. "I love your mother."

Rory smiled her nearly perfect smile at him and rolled her eyes. "Well, Duuuu-uh!" She laughed as he smiled and walked through the hospital doors. Somewhere in the distance bells chimed 9 times.

~*14*~

It took Luke less than fifteen minutes to find what he'd been looking for. He thanked God that it was still in the tiny pawnshop where he'd first seen the brooch. "Thanks for opening up."

"I'll open up anytime to make a sale like that." The owner said eyeing the diamond and amber broach. "It's interesting. That many stones should look gaudy, but they don't." Luke nodded as he ran a finger of each of the six teardrop diamonds that surrounded the amber center stone "Would you like me to wrap it with your other purchase?" Luke shook his head. The whole flower was maybe an inch in diameter he guessed. Small enough for her to wear all the time. He smiled and slid the pin into the velvet backing of the box.

  
  


~*15*~

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open as a hand gently stroked her hair back from her forehead. "Hey." She said as Rory's face come into focus. Outside, Luke appeared windblown and red-faced. 

"Hey."

"Is Luke still here?" She asked quietly. 

"Yeah." Rory smiled. Sookie and Jackson went to get decent food about half an hour ago, but everyone else is still here."

"I really need to talk to Luke."

"Mom, don't do anything you don't want to do." Rory paused, still brushing Lorelai's hair back. "Especially not because of me. I know you love me." Rory smiled. "No matter what."

"You're a good kid."

Rory leaned down and kissed Lorelai's cheek. "I also know that you love him." She said quietly and she let go of her mom. "I'll tell Luke you want to talk to him." Rory winked.

As she stepped through the door into the hall, Luke accosted her. "I need to talk you."

"But, Mom, she wants—" He cut Rory off.

"I'll talk to her in just a minute." He positively glowed.

"What in the world has gotten into you?"

"How would you feel about seeing me slightly more often?" he asked pulling the small velvet box from his coat pocket. 

"Is that what I think that is?" Rory asked grabbing at it.

"Probably not, but it means what you think it means." Luke said opening the box to reveal the diamond and amber daisy. 

"Oh my God, it's gorgeous."

"No, it's Lorelai." Luke responded pulling the silver chain over his head. The chain he'd shown Sookie now held 2 rings. He slipped one from it and looked Rory straight in the eye. "I've already asked you grandfather about this and with a little convincing he agreed. Now I have to ask you because it affects you too."

"Luke?"

He held out a silver ring that held a small amethyst and two small diamonds. "When I marry your mother, I'll be marrying you too." She started to respond but he stopped her. "There's a huge difference between Mom's boyfriend and stepfather. I need to be sure you're okay with it." She smiled at him.

"I'm more than okay with it. I love it."

"All right. Thanks." He said surrounding her with quick, but powerful hug. "Wish me luck. Since your Grandmother threatened her, I think I'll need it."

"Good luck." She winked at him as he slid the ring he'd gotten for her onto her right ring finger. He leaned forward as kissed her forehead. 

"I love you, Rory."

"I love you, Luke." She said with tears standing in her eyes.

~*16*~

Luke stepped into her room and she dragged a deep breath into her lungs. "Hi."

"Hey." Luke responded.

"Listen I can't do small talk right now. I have to say something."

"You might want to wait just a minute."

"No, this can't wait."

"All right say your peace, Lorelai."

"I don't—" her voice broke, and she averted her eyes to see Dick Clark celebrating the last few minutes of 2002. Without looking at him she started again. "I don't think this is going to work out." She waited for him to respond, but when he didn't she pressed on. "I mean with Rory and Jess dating now, and the whole addict pusher relationship in jeopardy." She stopped her eyes full of tears and pleading. "I just don't think we can do this anymore."

"No. You're right we can't do this anymore." He took her hand. "I talked with you mother today."

"Luke."

"She has a much clearer understanding of things now. Then I talked with your father. Then I spoke with Rory." He paused and kissed her knuckles. "Lorelai Gilmore, _I_ love you, I want to make babies with you; I want to grow old with you." Her hand tightened on his like a vice.

"Luke—don't—I—" 

"Marry me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Say it again." She demanded. She'd known it was coming and she still wasn't ready for it.

He looked at her, smiled and sank to his left knee beside her bed. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She looked to the window where Rory and Sookie beamed. Her mother was holding her father's hand and crying. Jess scowled his usual scowl. "Say yes!" Rory mouthed at her mother. The few seconds while Lorelai looked to her daughter, family and friends felt like an eternity to Luke. Finally he pulled her back to earth with a tug on her hand and a kiss of her fingertips.

"You're serious?"

"Never been more serious in my life."

"So what was with all the 'one kiss and people in this town…" she started. "I thought you wanted to take this slow."

"So did I. Then I realized—when I was scared that I'd never see you again—that regardless of anyone or anything else I've loved you for a long time. Besides apparently eveyone in town figured it before we did anyway. I've waited long enough." He took the antique ring off his chain. "This was my mother's. She told me to give it to the mother of my children someday." Lorelai curled her hand against her chest. 

"Luke, I can't. I—" She began. 

"Even if we don't have another baby, I think of Rory like a daughter." He smiled at the girl he'd watched grow up. "I was there the whole time you raised her. I watched out for you two; I helped you."

"I just don't know. I don't have good track record with this, Luke."

He pulled the slightly larger broach box from his hip pocket. "I know." He opened the box where he could see the sparkling daisy. "But I also know that you can't live with out my coffee for long." He said turning the broach around. 

"Luke." She said quietly as the petals of daisy sparkled against the dark velvet of the box.

"This is from me." Luke said handing her the box. Lorelai vaguely heard the countdown to 2003 begin. "I'll ask one more time, and then if I don't get an answer, I'll never ask again." 

"Will you marry me?"

Lorelai set the box in her lap and nodded. "Yes. Yes." She stopped for a second. "Did you say you talked to Rory because—"

"I talked to her, and your father and your mother. Blessings all 'round. Now let me kiss you please."

She smiled quietly. "Okay." As their lips met a shout rang out—

"Happy New Year!"

  
  


END

  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
